Toy Story Remake
Characters * Mr. Potato Head * Jessie * Mrs. Davis * Andy Davis * Molly Davis * Mr. Davis * Mrs. Potato Head * Woody * Bo Peep * Hamm * Rex * Reverend Fear Transcript lines, panning through the town with crayon drawn in saloon, hotel, and skool, and the poster with Mr. Potato Head with "Wanted: $50 Bzillion Reward" Andy: Mr. Potato Head holding a gun All right, everyone! This is a stickup! Don't anybody move! Now, empty that safe! Hamm, shaking the coins by falling out Ooh-hoo-hoo! Money, money, money! Potato Head kiss the money, as Mrs. Potato Head Stop it! Stop it, you mean old potato! Mr. Potato Head Quiet, Mrs. Potato Head, or your sheep get run over! the sheep, on a toy car track Andy: Help! Baa! Help us! Bo Oh, no, not my sheep! Somebody do something! Woody into a view on his bed, then in front of the other toys, then pulling a string Voice Box: Reach for the sky! Andy: Oh, no, Sheriff Woody! I'm here to stop you, One-Eyed Bart. off Mr. Potato Head's right eye, as Mr. Potato Head D'oh! How'd you know it was me? Are you gonna come quietly? You can't touch me, Sheriff! I brought my attack dog with a built-in force field. Well, I brought my dinosaur out Rex who eats force-field dogs. sound effects first as Rex then as Slinky whom he drags away Yipe, yipe, yipe, yipe! the gun off You're going to jail, Bart! in the crib Say good-bye to the wife and tater tots. baby crawls, then picking Mr. Potato Head while giggling, then drooling on him for a beat, then proceeding to pound the toy repeatedly against the rail of the crib, forcing some parts off loose with the ear and arm falling near Woody, then the song, We Are The Grapes of Wrath by Phil Vischer playing Andy: Woody You saved the day again, Woody. Woody's string Voice Box: You're my favorite deputy. Andy: the box up with cows Come on, let's wrangle up the cattle. uses the lasso to throw a box with a cow, then kicking with a building Round 'em up, cowboy! Woody on RC Car, then using a remote control to go fight a box with a cow Yee-haw! Woody Hey, cowboy. uses Woody to go riding like a horse with a picture in background Come on, Woody. Woody on the rail by going to slide down, then grabbing Woody, laughing, then putting Woody on chair, then going spinning with Andy and Woody Whoa! Whoa! laughing Whoo! then using Woody on the La-Z-Boy chair foot rest with a catapult, then flinging Woody across to the sofa, then raising his arms Score! lies limp on the sofa while Andy is heard talking to Mom Andy: Wow! Cool! Mom: What do you think? Andy: Oh, this looks great, Mom! Mom: Okay, birthday boy. Andy: We saw at the store, I asked you for it! to the dining table reading: "Happy Birthday, Andy!" Andy: Wow! Look at that! That's so... Mom: One, two... four. Yeah, I think that's gonna be enough. Andy: Can we leave this up 'til we move? Mom: Well, sure, we can leave it up. Andy: Yeah. Mom: Now go get Molly. Your friends are gonna be here any minute. Andy': Woody Okay. It's party time, Woody. to the POV of going up the stairs while running, and in the bedroom, and on the door, reading: "Andy's room. Keep out.", then banging the railing of the crib with Mr. Potato Head with the parts off Andy: Howdy, little lady. baby shakes the potato, then falling, causing the parts to break, then pulling a string Voice Box: Somebody's poisoned the water hole. Andy: Molly Come on, Molly. Oh, you're getting heavy. See you later, Woody. hear a door closing Woody: to life for the first time in the film Pull my string! The birthday party's today? Okay, everybody, coast is clear! to RC Car opening a door, then Lenny getting off the desk while walking, then the shark popping while squeaking Mr. Potato Head: the parts together Ages 3 and up. It's on my box. Ages 3 and up. I'm not supposed to be baby-sitting Princess Drool. to RC Car racing around, with all the toys waking up, then going by Robot and Snake, then the weebles putting the fire truck up, then gibbering with a bell dinging, then riding, then flipping a coin the piggy bank Mr. Potato Head: his facial features crazily Hey, Hamm. Look, I'm Picasso! Hamm: I don't get it. a horn honking Mr. Potato Head: You uncultered swine! What're lookin' at, ya hockey puck? walks past, revealing a hockey puck figurine, squeaking Woody: sits on the edge of the bed observing all the activity, then turning to a plastic green army man named Sargent, standing on the night stand Uh, hey, Sarge, have you seen Slinky? Sargent: Sir! No, sir! Woody: Okay. Hey, thank you. At ease. a siren wailing Woody: Hey, uh, Slinky? Slinky: a checkerboard Right here, Woody. And I'm red this time. Woody: No, Slink. Slinky: Oh, well, all right. You can be red if you want. Woody: Not now, Slink. I got some bad news? Slinky: shouts Bad news? Woody: Shh, shh, shh! toys all freeze Woody: Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting, and be happy. Slinky: Got it. away slowly with his head down, then laughing hysterically Woody: the room Staff meeting, everybody! aside Snake, Robot, podium duty. both come out from under the boy and reluctantly follow Woody Woody: Hey, Etch. Draw! a picture of a gun Woody: Oh! Got me again. Etch, you've been working on that draw. Fastest knobs in the west. Slinky: Got a staff meeting, you guys. Come on, let's go. both set up Woody: Now where is that... Oh. Hey, who moved my doodle pad way over here? in front of Woody, roaring Woody: unaffected How are you doing, Rex? Rex: Were you scared? Tell me honestly. Woody: I was close to being scared that time. Rex: Oh, I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming off as annoying. Woody while choking Woody: Oh, hi, Bo. Hi. Bo: I wanted to thank you, Woody, for saving my flock. Woody: Oh, hey, it was, uh, nothin'. Bo: What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight? Woody: and giggling Oh, yeah! Bo: Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away. Voice Box: Yodel-ay-hee-hoo! Slinky: Come on, come on. Smaller toys up front. eggs all pop out Slinky: Hey, Woody, come on. all get ready for a metting to start, with a sheep bleating Mike: Ahem! Woody: the microphone Oh, thanks, Mike. the crowd Okay. Whoa, whoa, step back. Hamm: For crying out loud. Woody: Thank you. blows going amplified Hello? Check. That better? Great. Everybody hear me? Up on the sehlf, can you hear me? Great. Okay. First item today: Uh, oh, yeah. Has everyone picked a moving buddy? toys all moan Rex: What? Hamm: Moving buddy? He can't be serious. Rex: Well, I didn't know we were supposed to have one already. Mr. Potato Head: his left arm in his right hand Do we have to hold hands? laugh Woody: You guys think this is a big jokem. We've only got one week left before the move. I don't want any toys left behind. A moving buddy. If you don't have one, get one! the pad All right, next. Uh, oh, yes. Tuesday night's plastic corrosion awareness meeting, was, I think, a big success. And we want to thank Mr. Spell for putting that on for us. Thank you, Mr. Spell. Mr. Spell: mechanically You're welcome. Woody: Okay, uh, oh, yes. One minor note here. quietly Andy's birthday party has been moved to today. Uh, next, we have... Mr. Potato Head: Wait a minute here! toys all complain Rex: What? What do you mean the birthday party's today? His birthday's not till next week! Hamm: What's goin' on down there? Is his Mom losin' her marbles? Woody: Well, obviously, she wanted to have the party before the move. I'm not worried. You shouldn't be worried. Mr. Potato Head: Of course Woody ain't invited. He's been Andy's favorite since kindergarten. Slinky: Hey, hey, come on, Potato Head. If Woody says it's all right, then, well, darn it, it's good enough for me. Woody has never steered us wrong before. Woody: Come on, guys. Every Christmas and birthday we go through this. Rex: But what if Andy gets another dinosaur? A mean one? I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection! Woody: Hey, listen, no one's getting replaced. This is Andy, we're talking about. down from the podium then walking toward the crowd, then continuing It doesn't matter how much we're played with. What matters is that we're here for Andy when he needs us. That's what we're made for, right? Hamm: Pardon me. I hate to break up the staff meeting, but they're here! Bjrthday guests at three o'clock! Woody: Stay calm, everyone! late, and the toys panic and stampede over Woody towards the bedroom window, leaving him alone on the floor Woody: Uh, meeting adjourned. Hamm: Oh, boy, would you take a look at all those presents? Mr. Potato Head: I can't see a thing. uses his eyes to look, carrying a present Hamm: Yes, sir, we're next month's garage sale fodder for sure. guests arrive at Andy's party Rex: Any dinosaur-shaped ones? Hamm: Oh, for crying out loud. They're all in boxes, you idiot. Slinky: Wait, there's a nice little one over there. turns around, revealing the full length of the box he's carrying, and they all scream Mr. Spell: Spell: trash can. Rex: We're doomed! Woody: everyone else is scared by the long, thin present one of Andy's guests is bringing All right! All right! If I send the troops, will you all calm down? Rex: yells Yes! Yes! I promise! Woody: Okay! Save your batteries. Hamm: Very good, Woody. That's using the old noodle. Woody: up on the bed Sargent, establish a recon post downstairs. Code Red! You know what to do. Sargent: Yes, sir! down All right, men! You heard him. Code Red! Repeat, we are at Code Red. Recon plan Charlie. Execute! Let's move! Move, move, move, move! toys watch the green army men go out the door, then opening, then the solider walking out of the door, then looking at the children, then they all carry a monitor with a jump rope, then they both leapfrog while holding their positions while Sargent surveys the scene below through the binoculars Mom: Okay, come on, kids. Everyone in the living room. It's almost time for the presents. both jump out of the railing with a parachute, then down the floor below, and the paratroopers sweep the area with plastic rifles, then giving the "all clear" sign, then the jump rope lowers, then more soldiers rappel down back to the bedroom Hamm: All right, gangway, gangway. Woody: the monitor on And this is how we find out what is in those presents. to the downstairs hallway, where the green army men march in formation across when when suddenly Mom: Okay, who's hungry? Here come the chips! I've got cool ranch and barbecue! foot comes down hard on top of a soldier Ow! What in the world? uses a sweep of her foot while brushing the army men out of her path and continues to the living room I thought I told him to pick these up. back to the bedroom Rex: Shouldn't they be there by now? What's taking them so long? Woody: Hey, these guys are professionals. They're the best. Come on. They're not lying on the job. to the downstairs hallway, then motioning for his men to proceed toward a nearby houseplant that looks into the living room Soldier (female): after Andy's mom has stepped on one of his soldiers, they get up and make their way to a plant, but stepped-on one struggles and is crippled Go on without me! Just go! Sargent: over to him and helps him up A good soldier never leaves a man behind. motions to the men above, and they all lower themselves via jump rope, riding the baby monitor, then downstairs, they hustle the baby monitor towards the houseplant, then suddenly a ball came bouncing into the hallway, followed by the sounds of footsteps and kid clamor, then Sargent, supporting his wounded man, reaching the plant, right on the heels of the squad with the baby monitor, then the ball rolling Mom: Okay, everybody, come on. Everybody settle down. Now, kids. Everybody. You sit in a circle. No, Andy. Andy, you sit in the middle there. Good. And which present are you gonna open first? Sargent: at the presents through the binoculars There they are. back to the bedroom Sargent: Come in, Mother Bird. This is Alpha Bravo. Woody: This is it! This is it! Quiet, quiet, quiet! Sargent: Come in, Mother Bird. All right. Andy's opening his first present now. Potato Head watches hopefully as Andy open birthday presents *Bo Peep:Right. We tried going under the wire and that didn't work. So, the plan is, we go over it. - This is us, right? We get in like this. Wind her up and... let her go! Mr. Potato Head: Family Potato Head! Family Potato Head! Family Potato Head! Hey, I can dream, can't I? Sargent: The bow's coming off. He's ripping the wrapping paper. It's a... It's... It's a... a lunch box. We've got a lunchbox here. Woody: A lunch box? Slinky: For lunch. Sargent: Okay, second presnt. It appears to be... the second present Andy opens Okay, it's bed sheets. Mr. Potato Head: Who invited that kid? to the soliders, then looking at all the presents, then picking a present Mom: Oh! Only one left. back to the bedroom Sargent: Okay, we're on the last present now. Woody: Last present! Sargent: It's a big one. It's a... It's a board game! Repeat, Battleship! all cheer Hamm: Hallelujah! Yeah! All right! Potato Head a congratulatory pat on the back, sending his facial features flying Mr. Potato Head: Hey, watch it! Hamm: Sorry there, old spud head. Sargent: Mission accomplished. Well done, men. Pack it up. We're goin' home. back to the bedroom Woody: So did I tell ya? Huh? Nothin' to worry about. Slinky: I knew you were right all along, Woody. Never doubted ya for a second. Mom: Wait a minute. Oh! What do we have here? Sargent:the baby monitor Wait! Turn that thing back on! Sargent: Come in, Mother Bird! Come in, Mother Bird! Mom has pulled a surprise present from the closet. Andy's opening it. He's really excited about this one. Andy: Mom, what is it? Sargent: It's a huge package. Oh, get outta the... One of the kids is in the way. I can't see. can't see what Andy is holding up It's a... Rex: It's a what? What is it? the table, inadvertently knocking off the TalkBoy and causing the batteries to fall out Oh, no! Mr. Potato Head: Oh, ya big lizard! Now we'll never know what it is! Hamm: Way to go, Rex! foward Woody: the toys struggle to put the batteries back in the TalkBoy No, no! Turn him around! Turn him around! Hamm: He's puttin' 'em backwa... Here, you're puttin' 'em in backwards! Woody: Plus is positive, minus is negative! down Oh, let me! Andy: Let's go to my room, guys! kids rush past the houseplant Sargent: into the baby monitor Red alert! Red alert! Andy is coming upstairs! Woody: the batteries back in properly and pick the TalkBoy up There! Sargent: Juvenile intrusion! Repeat, resume your positions, now! *Mrs. Potato Head: Andy's coming! *Woody: Andy's coming! Everybody, back to your places! Hurry! breaks out Mr. Potato Head: a panic Where's my ear? Who's seen my ear? Did you see my ear? Rex: Out of my way! Here I come! Here I come! into the trash can, then falling over *Woody: Operation Cover-up! scurries to their places as the kids' footsteps growing louder, then Lenny going up, then Woody falling to the limp in his spot on the bed just as Andy's bedroom flies open and a flood of children's feet go rushing in Greg: Hey, look, his lasers light up. Andy: Take that, Zurg. Anthony: Quick, make a space. This is where the spaceship lands. slides, unoticed, down the gap between the bed and the back wall Andy: And he does it like that. And he does a karate chop action! Mom: Come on down, guys! It's time for games! kids all run out as fast as they entered, slamming the door behind them, then toy came falling with a beat, then the toys slowly come to life and make their way toward the bed *Mom: Huh? *Jessie: Bye-bye. *Mom: Aaah! *Woody: Bombs away! *Mom: Andy! *Buzz: Oh, that was good. That was good! *Woody: The old bird bought it! *Andy: Mrs. Davis! Mrs. Davi.. *Mom: Andy! Mind Manipulation-omatic and starts hopping around Switch it off! switches the BunVac 6000 off, sending the rabbits falling down Wallace: Get it off! Get it off me, lad! grabs a monkey wrench and breaks the Mind Manipulation-omatic, and the mind waves fly around Gromit Wallace: the rabbit on his head Oh, thanks, lad. as he gets the rabbit off his head, breathing Quick. Give us a carrot. *Andy: I told you they was organized. gives Wallace a carrot and he gives it to the rabbit, then whimpering, sniffing, then turing away in disgust Wallace: It worked, Gromit! A reformed rabbit. the rabbit in a hutch We'll call him Hutch. Shall we? Come on. Let's get the kettle on. We'll see to him in the morning. follows Wallace upstairs, then Hutch begins to twitch Wallace: bandages on his head, drawing pupil on white ball with marker I feel we're on the cusp of a real breakthrough, lad. an eye near other eye on the wall Mankind freed from rabbit problems forever. puts a teabag in the teapot, then chuckling as he puts an eyeless portrait of Lady Tottington on the walls with the eyes through the eyeholes Lady Tottington will be impressed. to Gromit in the greenhouse holding onto his marrow as a track from The Plant Suite plays, then he puts the blanket onto the marrow, then he sets the blanket to "cosy", then marking off September 13 on his calendar, then going outside and presses the password to shut the greehouse for the night, then Mr. Caliche shuts his vegetables Mr. Caliche: Good night. Mr. Dibber: an orange button on turtle statue, turning the laser eyes and shuts it Sleep tight. Mrs. Mulch: onto her pumpkin And don't let the bed bugs bite. a red button on the gnome, turning its blinking eyes on while buzzing and shuts it opens the door and looks back at the greenhouse before going inside the house, then he shuts the door behind him, then the lights inside the house turn off Wallace: Good night, Gromit. Sweet dreams, old chum. camera pans to the open cellar, then the camera pans down to a bunch of rabbits cowering in fear at Hutch's hutch shaking, then Hutch breaks his hutch open, then cut to a shot of the church *Reverend Fear: praying Protect and nourish the frail and the weak, O Lord. to him Let them grow big and strong under Thy loving care. pulls back, revealing that he is talking about his vegetables In fact, let them grow bigger and stronger than anyone else's, so that the first prize might be mine. water on his vegetables Amen. up a basket of vegetables The harvest offering to blind the deal. leaving his greenhouse We plow the fields and scatter the good seed on... snaps, then looking around the cemetery, then clears throat, locking his greenhouse, humming, then walking to his church, then hearing lips smacking, then chuckling, going in He sends the snow in winter... the Were-Rabbit's POV, it goes into the church *Reverend Fear: All good gifts around us are sent from... candles go out Heavens above. around Hello? candle falls over Hello? Is anybody there? belch *Reverend Fear: Mrs. Anderson? Please, come foward, whoever you are. There's no need to be afraid. and smacks lips Reverend Fear: You're hungry. Then please, take what you like. It is for the needy, after all. Were-Rabbit looms up to him No! No! No! No! the table No! moves his hand to a cross, then grabs five Gourd and make a cross out of them Mercy! Were-Rabbit eats Five Gourds, then Yawning, then the Were-Rabbit eats the vegetables over Reverend Fear, then throwing cross, belches, then the Were-Rabbit crashes through the window and leaps through the cemetery, then grabbing the top, then with an alarm blaring, then grabbing the food, then swallowing, then grabbing the tomatoes, and putting into a cart, then smashing everything, then cut to Gromit, waking up, looking at all the pictures blinking while beeping, then turning off the stove, then looking at the refrigerator, then callbox beeping "breakfast", then sitting on a chair Wallace: on the chair Morning, Gromit. has sleeves, shoes, shirt to put on Wallace: A pest-free night per... chance? a newspaper, saying, "Night of Vegetable Carnage!" Wallace: Lummy day. to church Mr. Dibber: It's a disaster. Miss Blight: Me garden's ruined. Mr. Windfall: It's carnage out there. Mrs. Mulch: Where were Anti-Pesto? PC Mackintosh: Simmer down. Simmer down, now. guests stop Right. One at a time, if ya please. Miss Thripp: We pay good money for our crop protection. Mr. Crock: If ya can't deliever the goods, maybe you should keep your traps shut. a broken Anti-Pesto to Wallace Mr. Growbag: I never saw such cauliflower carnage. Worse than the Great Slug Blight of '32, when there were slugs the size of pigs. Mrs. Mulch: Growbag's right. The slugs are back! Miss Blight: The slugs are back! PC Mackintosh: That's enough! That's enough! guests stop PC Mackintosh: Look, the hat off, showing a bald head this flippin' vegetable competition causes nothin' but trouble every year. Mr. Windfall: Here we go. PC Mackintosh: If ya ask me... Man: Get on with ya! PC Mackintosh: Know what? I'll tell ya. townspeople are discussing the attack on their vegetables If ya ask me, this was arson. Mr. Caliche: Arson? PC Mackintosh: Aye! Someone arsin' around. all chuckle PC Mackintosh: That's right. One of you lot. A man. Reverend Hedges: This was no man. Man: What are you saying? all gasp Reverend Hedges: in a wheelchair Does a man have teeth the size of axe blades? PC Mackintosh Or ears like terrible tombstones? By tampering with nature, forcing vegetables to swell far beyond their natural size, we have brought a judgement upon ourselves. PC Mackintosh: Hey! Give over! lady stops playing the piano, then closing the piano PC Mackintosh: You're mental. Reverend Hedges: And for our sins, a hideous creature has been sent to punish us all! Repent! Repent! Lest you too, taste of wrath of the Were-Rabbit! a picture frame with a Were-Rabbit crashing from a window Woman: This is terrible! What's going to happen to us? Reverend Hedges: Doomed! Woman: What's going to help us? Mr. Caliche: What's to become of the show? Miss Thripp: We live for that competition. PC Mackintosh: Get off me. Miss Thripp: We're simple folk. It's all we have. Who will save us? PC Mackintosh: Get... Hey! arrives at the door, shooting a gun Dad: A Were-Rabbit? Oh, come, come, now. I do believe the vicar's been to the communion wine again. statue falls on the ground, growling Anger: What we are dealing with here is no supernatural rabbit. It's a big fellow, perhaps. But a mortal creature of flesh and blood. A matter easily dealt with by a hunter. Lady Tottington: Guns will not be neccessary, thank you, Victor. Hasn't there been enough destruction? I believe the killing of fluffy creatures is never justified. I say we give Anti-Pesto a second chance. Victor: What? How on earth would those tiny-minded buffoons ever catch such a big rabbit? Lady Tottington: Mr. Wallace? Wallace: Well... With a big trap. slaps his face :Mr. Crock: By Jove. He's... He's got it! :Miss Blight: Genius! :Man: Genius! Brilliant. :Mrs. Mulch: What a great idea! :Mr. Growbag: Clever. :Lady Tottington: You see, Victor, there's hope for the vegetables yet. :Victor: Not the ones I'm looking at. :Mr. Dibber: That's me boys! :to a van with a paper of Lady Tottington, saying, "Good Luck Boys" :'Wallace': Love, Gromit. That's the biggest trap of all. The "tender trap," they call it. And that's what we'll use to catch this thing. Yes, lad, a lovely lady rabbit. :the lady rabbit, dancing :Wallace: How could any hot-blooded rabbit-beast resist? :to Mr. Mulch, holding a pipe in his mouth, looking at a big rabbit, then putting a watering can in his mouth :'Wallace': ''at a big rabbit Oh, come on, Gromit. A bit more, you know, alluring. :dances with the big rabbit :'Wallace': Very cheeky. :continues with the big rabbit, then stepping on a button, then gives her a wink :Wallace: laughing That's more like it, lad. How can we possibly fail now? :big rabbit points to a wall :'Wallace': You're a total knockout. :big rabbit slams on a wall, sending Gromit up to the ceiling, then the van stops, then getting out of the van :Wallace: Stick around, lad. begins to get the big rabbit Should fix back on quite easy. :falls to the floor of the van, then getting out, then closing a door, then getting back in, using it by knitting, then moon begins to reveal, then continues knitting, the to cut to Harvey's store, then turning on the radio, then hearing a noise, then the gate slams, then getting out of the van, then honking, then they hear an electrical shock, then getting back in the van, then the carrot bounces on the van with an electrical shock saying, "Harvey's", being broken, then the vegetables throw out by breaking a window, then the vegetables roll out, then continues honking, then the creature passes by, then driving by a garden with a jack-'o-lantern on the scarecrow, then the Were-Rabbit leaps on a van, then flying, then screeching the tires by stopping, then driving back, then smashing the pumpkin, with a Were-Rabbit in the garden, then pressing a button saying, "Lasso", then the mechanical hand comes out with a lasso, then pressing the button while pushing the lever, then grabbing the Were-Rabbit, then the Were-Rabbit with a lasso around goes by Gromit, by hitting a sign with bell effect, then a yellow sign saying, "Tow Away Zone", then continues to drive by the hedge, and at the garden while stopping, then the Were-Rabbit goes in the hole, then going while screeching, then going in the hole, with a Were-Rabbit chasing, then pulling a switch, saying "Heavy Loam", then the dirt covers the van and rumbling the garden, then breaking the gate, then ruining the garden, then a gnome coming at a window :'Mrs. Grindling': Nighty-night, me lovelies. ''the door Think big now. :back to Gromit in van while rumbling the garden, then locking the door, then Mrs. Grindling gasps, and sees the rumbling garden, screaming, then unlocking the door :'Mrs. Grindling': No! :broken greenhouse falls in the hole, then breaking, wiping the carrots from a window, then seeing the dirt, then hitting on the wheel, causing the airbag to go on, then Gromit tries to get out of the hole, then light selects to "De-Ice", "De-Mist", and "De-Mud", then shaking the dirt off, then getting out of the van, then looking around where the Were-Rabbit goes, then opening a broken door :Wallace: Don't worry. No. No. Well, I'm very sorry, Mrs. Mulch. We'll get there as soon as we can. Mr. Dibber. Oh, yes. Can I call you back? Mrs. Girdling. A tunnel you say? :Mr. Dibber: What do you intend to do about this? :Wallace: I'll look into it. the telephone So where did you get to, lad? I thought I told you to stay put. It's gone mad around here. I thought we were supposed to be a team. :looks at the Were-Rabbit's footprints :'Wallace': How are we ever gonna catch this thing if you go gallivanting off on your own all the time? :crawls out :Wallace: You're doing it again! Where are you going now? Gromit! Grommy! :looks at the rabbits, twitching while looking :'Wallace': Really, lad. You do reallize I've made a personal promise to Lady Tottington. How is this sort of behavior going to get us any nearer to finding a rabbit-monster? :at a cage with a rabbit, creaking :Wallace: Hutch. Oh, Gromit. We've created a monster. Hutch is the beast. The lunar panels. They must've over -stimulated Hutch's primitive bunny nature. And now, when the moon appears, he undergoes a hideous transformation. :rabbit grows, then they all twitch, then continues growing, then belching, then waving at the rabbit, then they stop twitching :'Wallace': Oh, Gromit. This is absolutely fantastic! Don't you see, lad? OK, so we've created a veg-ravinging rabbit-monster. But we've also captured it. ''go of the the rabbit Just like I promised Lady Tottington. I'll go her and tell her the good news. Make sure he doesn't escape. the door Bye! :sneezes, then Gromit uses the saw by cutting the wood, then using the chainsaw to cut the wood, then using a hammer by pounding a nail, then grabbing the rope by by closing the box, then closing the jail doors, then using some nails on the box, then rotating the wood on the box, and on the box, we see a wated cooler, then crawling out the door, then closing the door, then locking it, then putting the wood on the door, then looking at footprints of the Were-Rabbit, then crawling up the stairs, then slow crawling, while looking at footprints at Wallace, then looking at a door with a cheese on a sign, saying, "Wallace's Room" on the door, then opening a door with vegetables on the bed, then the bells ring :'Lady Tottington': Mr. Wallace. :'Wallace': It's the best, your Ladyship. I bring great news. :'Lady Tottington': Gosh, how exciting. Please, do come in. :stamps on the ground, then going in the building, then Gromit drives at the evening sky with a sun :Lady Tottington: Well, this is simply spiffing news. With the beast in captivity, the competition can go ahead as planned. You saved the day, Mr. Wallace. :Wallace: It was nothing, your Ladyship. :Lady Tottington: So modest. Oh, please, do help yourself. :Wallace: Thanks. a flower, then eating it :Lady Tottington: I so appreciate you coming all this way to let me know, Wallace. Tell me, are you a vegetable-lover yourself? :Wallace: They're growing on me. :Lady Tottington: Then come with me. There's something very special I want to show you. :feet shakes Wallace's ear, then Gromit stops the car, then opening a door :'Lady Tottington': Hop in. :'Wallace': It's very snug. :'Lady Tottington': It's my Jacob's ladder. ''a feet lever And it goes all the way to heaven. :looks at a window with Wallace and Lady Tottington go up the elevator, then they both arrive at the greenhouse :'Lady Tottington': Welcome to my inner sanctum, Wallace. My secret garden. :'Wallace': It's a veritable vegetable paradise. :'Lady Tottington': I just knew you'd love it. Unlike Victor. He's never shown any interest in my produce. :'Wallace': His hoss, Lady Tottington. :'Lady Tottington': Please, Wallace. Call me Totty. :to Gromit climbing up a ladder, then crawling to the greenhouse, looking at the big watermelon :Lady Tottington: If anything were to happen to my vegetables, I don't know what I'd do. opens a window I'm sure you understand, Mr. Wallace. I can see that you're a true nature lover. :Wallace: Oh, yes. Yes, I am. :Lady Tottington: At first, I thought I could change Victor. grabs a tomato Now I'm not so sure. :throws a tomato in the pot :'Lady Tottington': Do you think a man can change, Wallace? :'Wallace': Change? Oh, yes. :'Victor': ''some flowers Really, Phillip. The things one does for love. while holding the flowers, then looking at a van Pesto. :Lady Tottington: Mr. Wallace. :Wallace: Oh, Totty. :Victor: Totty? the flowers to the ground :smashes the flowers :'Lady Tottington': I'd like to show you one last thing. Something no other man has ever seen. My carrot de Chantenay. Just smell it, Wallace. Feel its silken flesh. :'Wallace': Oh, yes. :'Lady Tottington': Isn't it the most sumptuous, succulent specimen you've ever seen? :'Wallace': Yes! :'Lady Tottington': Doesn't it fill your heart with desire? :'Wallace': Yes! :'Lady Tottington': Just imagine what it would taste like. :at a stalk to turn the shower on, then they both scream :Wallace: What on earth were you thinkin' of, lad? Ruined a perfectly good piece of fashionable knitwear, that did. To say nothing of a relationship with an important client. :van drives closer to the sign saying, "Road Closed" :'Wallace': It's lucky for us her Ladyship was so understanding. :van turns left to go in the woods :Wallace: Honestly, I don't know what's got into you lately. And slow down for pity's sake. You'll buckle me trunnions. :van stops :'Wallace': Don't worry. I'll see to this. You stay here where you belong. In the doghouse. ''the van door Right. tries to lift the big branch It's heavier than it looks. :zooms into the broken tree, then cut to a mirror, then the axe throws on the branch :'Victor': I know your little secret, Pesto. I know exactly what's going on. :'Wallace': Your Lordship... :'Victor': Yes. You think you can pilfer my filly, don't you? :tries to get out of the van, the Phillip closes the van door, barking :Victor: You think you can con an innocent woman out of her fourtune? :Wallace: Who, me? :Victor: Well, I got here first! I've spent a long time reeling in that fluffy-headed bunny-lover. And I'm not about to let some puddle-headed peasant poach her from me. Comprenez? :Wallace: Right-o. I'll be off then. Ta-ta. :rubber band starts to stretch out of an axe :'Victor': You're not going anywhere, Pesto. :rubber band flies at Wallace hitting the big branch :Victor: Not until I've taught you a jolly good lesson. a coat on the axe Come on! Queensberry rules! Put 'em up, ya little pipsqueak. :starts to shake :'Victor': You're shaking. Don't tell me you're a scaredy-cat as well as a scoundrel. And don't think acting like a big girl's blouse will get you out of it. There's no mercy with Victor Quartermaine. ''Wallace, then throwing Victor on a window :looks to see Wallace transforming into a teeth of the Were-Rabbit :'Victor': What the dickens? :continues transforming into a Were-Rabbit :Victor: What on earth...? :continues transforming into a Were-Rabbit, with a tail out, then ripping clothes out, then Phillip locks the door, then Wallace continues ripping the clothes out, then throwing buttons at Victor, then throwing an underwear at Victor, then ripping the clothes out, growling, then ripping the toupee out, then putting the toupee back on, screaming, then Wallace growls into a Were-Rabbit :'Victor': Phillip! Attack! Attack! :digs out from under the van :Phillip: What the...? :Were-Rabbit holds a big branch, then throwing, then howling, then the rabbits howl, then stamping on the ground with Victor, vibrating on top, then sniffing, then leaving, then they hear a thunderclap, then fixing the toupee, then starting the van, screaming leaving Victor on the ground with a toupee off, then going, then getting up :'Victor': Vicar! Vicar! Oh, where the devil is he? :'Reverend Hedges': ''a window Do you want to confess? :Victor: I want you to talk about the beast. :the window :'Reverend Hedges': ''a candle Everything you need to know is in this book. :Victor: at a magazine saying, "Nun Wrestling: Big Bad Hits! Get Ready to Wimple!" "Nun Wrestling." :'Reverend Hedges': No. I meant this one. ''a book saying, "The Observers Book of Monsters by Claude Savagely", then opening a book with Loch Ness Monster, then turning the pages with Bigfoot, Were-Cow, and Were-Rabbit Here. Here it is. The hideous monster plaguing our parish. :Victor: The Were-Rabbit. :Hedges leaves :'Victor': So it's true. :'Reverend Hedges': The beast lurks within all of us, my child. The side that emerges at night as the moon rises into the sky. The side that savagely rips the leaves off any innocent cabbage. :'Victor': Spare me the sermon, Vicar. Just tell me how I kill him. I mean "it." :'Reverend Hedges': To kill such a creature would require nerves of steel and a bullet. :'Victor': A bullet? :'Reverend Hedges': A bullet. :'Victor': A bull... ''the window What kind of bullet? :Reverend Hedges: A bullet of pure gold. the doors, then seeing three gold bullets :Victor: Gold. :Reverend Hedges: Yes. Twenty-four karat. laughing :Victor: Reverend Hedges Get out of my way. takes three gold bullets Silly old fool. :Reverend Hedges: Beware! Beware of the beast within! :the door, then cut to the house with Gromit sitting in a chair, then looking at a newspaper saying, "Beast Strikes Again!", then beeping at "breakfast", then pulling a switch with vegetables falling on the table, then Wallace falling in the chair, then snoring then shirt to put on with face with a Were-Rabbit's ears :'Wallace': Perfect re-entry, Gromit. This veg diet's doing the trick, eh, lad? I feel smashing. ''takes a bite of a carrot So how's our rabbit-monster? Hope you're keeping an eye on him. :nods :'Wallace': ''around What's up, dog? :holds a mirror to Wallace with a face :'Wallace': Well, fancy that. Rabbit ears. That is a bitt odd. :puts the mirror away, then getting a newspaper :Wallace: And what are yoy tryin' to say, lad? :taps on the newspaper, then pointing at Wallace :'Wallace': What? What? What? You think I'm the...? Because of these? Oh, no. No. This is just a reaction to that healthy veg diet you've got me on. It's the toxins coming out. ''on the dog Silly old pooch. Thinking I'm the beast. :puts the newspaper down :'Wallace': Next thing you'll be saying is that Hutch is turning into me. ''looks at a newspaper :snaps, and turns the lights off, then opening a door :'Wallace': Hey. What are you doing, lad? Have you gone completely mad? :both hear him, rumbling :Hutch: Cheese! :Wallace: Cheese? :the cheese to Wallace, then Hutch appears, then gives the cheese to Hutch, then swallowing it :'Hutch': I do like a bit of Gorgonzola. :'Wallace': Oh, dear. :all start setting the carnival :Lady Tottington: Perfect. :Man 1: Ma'am. :Lady Tottington: Now, let's see. :Man 2: Coming through! :Lady Tottington: The trombola's arrived. And the bouncy Tottington Hall. Splendid. :man starts pumping the bounce house :'Lady Tottington': ''a box with a golden trophy with a carrot, saying, "Golden Carrot" It's going to be such a jolly competition tonight. I just know it. :Mrs. Mulch: Ya don't know nothin'. :Lady Tottington: What? :Mrs. Mulch: The beast has struck again. That's what. :Woman 1: That's right! :Lady Tottington: No, you're quite mistaken, Mrs. Mulch. The beast is in captivity. :Mr. Windfall: Oh, yeah? Then just take a look at my wife's brassicas. Ravaged in the night. :Lady Tottington: But I don't understand. Anti-Pesto told me... :Mr. Windfall: A pack of lies! :Mr. Caliche: It's not safe to bring our vegetables here. The show's off. :Lady Tottington: But this is simply dreadful news. The Tottingtons have held a giant vegetable competition on this very night for over 500 years. :Mr. Growbag: That's right. Not even the Great Duck Plague of '53 stopped it. :Lady Tottington: If only there were another way. :Victor: a gun to shoot at the bunnies What ho! :Lady Tottington: It's Quartermaine. :Victor: Heard you had a spot of rabbit bother. at the gun :Wallace: by trying to fix the Mind Manipulation-omatic Didn't this but used to...? Now. Now let's see. Where does this part go? part that turned into a carrot, then sniffing the part, then chewing Oh, it's hopeless. part throws to Gromit I'll never fix this flippin' machine. Me mind's just a rabbit-y mush. sobbing Oh, Gromit. I don't wanna be a giant rabbit! his nose with his ears :Hutch: The bounce is gone from his bungee. :gives Wallace a hug, then Hutch takes the part, looking, then Gromit continues Wallace to stop sobbing :'Hutch': Hey, presto! Rabbit rehabiliation. :'Wallace': But if I can't fix it... :'Hutch': ''the parts together Cheddar. :Wallace: ...maybe the other me can! :Hutch: I'm inventing, mostly. :Wallace: Look at me go! I'm a genius. :hear a doorbell :'Wallace': Awake! I can't answer the door. Not like this. :'Hutch': Charming. I'm Wallace. :'Wallace': I already am! Hutch! :opens the door, then Wallace runs :Hutch: Geronimo! :Lady Tottington: Wallace? :Wallace: Hutch Hang on a mo'. the door, whimpering :Lady Tottington: Wallace? Hello? I say. Open this door at once. :Wallace: Totty. :Lady Tottington: Lady Tottington, if you don't mind. I'm afraid I have some rather bad news, Wallace. Thing is, well, you've rather let me down with this beastly beast business. :Wallace: I suppose I have. :Lady Tottington: Yes. It's obvious to me that you have absolutely no idea where this poor creature is. And I'm afraid you've given me no option but to let Victor shoot the poor thing. :Wallace: Shoot it? :Lady Tottington: Yes. Wasn't an easy choice, but the veg competition has to come first. Besides, Victor's promised me it won't suffer. It will be quick and painless. :Wallace: hands grow into Were-Rabbit's hands How thoughtful. :Lady Tottington: I cannot deny it was a difficult decision to me. Because I've recently developed... :Wallace: Hurry! :feet grow into Were-Rabbit's feet :'Lady Tottington': ...feelings for you. :'Wallace': Feelings? Oh, well, never mind, eh? Ta-ra, then. :'Lady Tottington': ''the door Wait! Wallace! I haven't finished, yet. There's more that need to be said. :Wallace: Well, I'll give you a tinkle, shall I? :Lady Tottington: Can't we at least shake hands? Part as friends? :Wallace: It's not very covenient at the moment. Thanks for coming by. the door :Lady Tottington: Well, I... I... away, then Wallaces hears blowing raspberry, then crying :Victor: That's right, my lovely. You can say goodbye to your fluffy lover-boy. gives the gun to Victor :Wallace: You gotta help me, Gromit! Hide me. Anything. Before it's too late! Lad! Your Lord :Hutch: ship. :looks out of the window with Victor and Phillip, then holding a rug with Wallace, then opening a door, then bringing a rug outside, then getting stuck to go out, then sniffing the carrots, then eating, then Hutch gets out of the jacket :'Hutch': Good night, Gromit. :kisses the bullet, then putting in the gun, then cocking, then whistling, then the female rabbit appears, then giving her a wink, then the male rabbit comes to fight the big rabbit, and Victor trying to break a door, then kissing on the female rabbit's arm, then honking the tail, then slapping the male rabbit, then snorting, then Victor appears, then using a handle ball by bouncing with Wallace and Gromit, then Victor uses a gun to shoot at the big rabbits :Mr. Growbag: 'Tis done. :Tottington sobs :'Reverend Hedges': My poor sensitive child. Allow us to share in your moment of sorrow. Yeah! :all cheer with the fireworks :Reverend Hedges: On with the show! :to Victor, holding a gun, then grabbing the head then ripping off :'Victor': What the...? ''the head away Why you... :dog barks :'Victor': ''at the fireworks Of course. The vegetable competition. Gromit in a cage Your loyalty is moving. Sadly, you won't be. Come along, Phillip. Everyone's been looking foward to a good show. Let's see they get one. kicks the stick by closing the cage, leaving Gromit in, then shaking it, then sobbing :[cut to the carnival with fireworks, then shooting at the bunnies, then shooting a stuffed toy, :'Mr. Growbag': Hooray! :'Reverend Hedges': Mr. Growbag. I... I have a hunch this'll be a night to remember. :'Mr. Growbag': I just have a lunch. :'PC Mackintosh': ''megaphone All right. All right. If we must do this flipping veg show, let's do it in an orderly and law-abiding fashion. at a gun target Cucumbers, give way to melons. Carrots, wait your turn! :Mrs. Mulch: Aubergines... :Victor: There's our bait, Phillip. All we have to do now is wait for our fluffy friend to appear. :Mrs. Girdling: Look over here, everyone! It's Victor! :Man: He's here! :Mrs. Girdling: Our hero. :Woman: Please, sir, kiss my baby. :Victor: Another time, perhaps. :Mr. Dibber: a potato Kiss my potato. :Victor: Not now. :Mr. Growbag: Kiss my artichoke. :Victor: Look, just... :Lady Tottington: Victor. :Victor: Campanula! :Lady Tottington: Victor, I have to know. Did it suffer? :Victor: Of course not, my dear. Not yet, anyway. :Lady Tottington: Victor? :PC Mackintosh: Oy, you. :Victor: Constable. :PC Mackintosh: Careful with them capsicums. :Victor: PC Mackintosh Listen, I don't want to cause panic, but the beast isn't actually dead yet. :PC Mackintosh: The beast isn't actually dead yet? :Man: What? :all stop the carnival :'PC Mackintosh': Oops. :all run away from the carnival :Lady Tottington: To the competition stand! :uses a shovel to try to get out of the cage, then breaking a shovel, leaving Gromit in the cage, then throwing a broken part :'Hutch': Cracking toast, Gromit. I'm just crackers about cheese. Monterey Jack. :throws a broken part at the gnome, blinking in red while buzzing, then blinking in red while buzzing, saying, "Launch" :Hutch: Smashing Wensleydale. :mechanical hand gives the cheese to Hutch, then back in, then flipping in bed sliding, with a cap on, then the mechanical hands lets go like a catapult, then falling, and in the car, then pressting "Autostart", then going in reverse, then helping Gromit out of the cage :Hutch: Job well done, lad. :to Gromit pressing 4-2-5, then opening the door of the greenhouse, then taking the blanket off the watermelon, then looking at a picture saying, "Giant Vegetable Competition at Tottington Hall", then cutting it, then cut back to the carnival :'Victor': Quiet! Quiet! ''a gun Now, listen carefully. I've only got two, I've only got one gold bullet left. So leave this to me. Yes, all right, I admit the beast is still at large. But the good news is your prize vegetables are the perfect bait... :Mrs. Mulch: Bait? :Victor: ...and will draw the creature like a magnet. :Mrs. Mulch: Keep still. :Mr. Mulch: My baby. There, there, love. It'll be all. :Victor: Don't even move a muscle. :Lady Tottington: Mrs. Mulch! No! :Mrs. Mulch: a pumpkin on, rolling It's not getting my baby! :bacm to driving :'Hutch': Lovely food. For rabbits, that is. :puts the rope on the watermelon, then cut back to the carnival :Mr. Mulch: Come back! :Mr. Windfall: Come back! :cup and spoon begins to rattle :'Victor': Yes. Right on cue. :'Woman': Come back! :'All': Go away! :'Victor': That's right. Come to Uncle Victor. :drives in a van crashing it, saying "Beer Tent", then continues with Mrs. Mulch, running :Man: It's coming for us! :Victor: Bingo. car drives by Victor, then Gromit uses like wakeboarding What the...? at Gromit, wakeboarding, growling :Lady Tottington: Hurrah for Anti-Pesto! :Mr. Caliche: It's getting away! :Victor: Get off, you stupid... the gun away No! :gun shoots at the woman, with Hutch in the van, then the Were-Rabbit comes out :'Victor': Vicar, I need more gold bullets. :'Reverend Hedges': They don't come cheap, you know. :looks at the golden carrot, and the gun, and the fireworks, then continues with Gromit and the Were-Rabbit :Lady Tottington: Victor! What are you doing? :Victor: I need it, my sweet. Emergency. :Lady Tottington: Victor, no! Please! :Victor: Come, now, Canpanula, let go. :Lady Tottington: But it's my Golden Carrot Award. :Victor: This is hardly the time, my darling. Give it to me this instant! :Lady Tottington: But Victor! :Were-Rabbit growls :'Hutch': Cheese, Gromit. :van comes in the cheese tent, then Gromit comes in destroying the watermelon :Lady Tottington: The Golden Carrot belongs in the show! :Victor: No, the Golden Carrot belongs in the Were-Rabbit. :Were-Rabbit punches Victor's head :'Man': Every man for himself! :Were-Rabbit grabs Lady Tottington :Lady Tottington: Help! Help! Help me! Put me down at once, you great big hairy thing, you! Stop! Stop! :Mr. Caliche: a paper reading "Angry Mob" Mob supplies! Get your angry mob supplies here. :heads goes back out with the toupee off, then Gromit gets out of the watermelon :'Mrs. Girdling': Put her down, you great ugly brute! :both scream :Mrs. Mulch: a chainsaw I'll bagsy the lucky rabbit's foot. :Lady Tottington: Help me, someone! Help me! :Victor: the Golden Carrot off Yes. :runs to Phillip, growling, then Victor climbs up, looking at the Were-Rabbit :'Victor': No. No, no, no! :swings into the candy floss, spinning, then howling, then they all howl, then breaking into the greenhouse :Lady Tottington: Put me down! Put me down, you... Whatever you are! Help! her down What is it? What are you staring at with those beastly eyes? at the Were-Rabbit's hands, gasping Wallace. :runs by the building, then stops, when looking at dogfight game, then inserting the coins, then riding the plane, then Phillip looks at a game saying, "Dogfight", then growling :'Lady Tottington': Oh, Wallace. What ever have you done to yourself? Well, don't worry. I'll protect you. :'Victor': ''arrives, covering in cotton candy Get your hairy mitts off my future wife, you big brute. :continues riding the plane :'Lady Tottington': No! Victor! You don't understand. The hunt is off. It's... We made a terrible mistake. :'Victor': Oh, no. You commissioned me to rid you of Pesto, and that's just what I intend to do. :Were-Rabnit gasps :Lady Tottington: Pesto? :continues riding the plane again :'Lady Tottington': Why, you knew it was Wallace all along. :'Victor': Oh, all right. So what if it is that blithering idiot. No one will ever believe you. :continues riding the plane again :Victor: And if I can't have your money, I can still bag your bunny. :Tottington grabs the pansy spray, then spraying at Victor's eyes :'Victor': My eyes! :'Lady Tottington': Run, rabbit, run! :continues riding the plane, then Victor uses the rake on Lady Tottington's hair :Victor: I rather like your hair pinned back. :Lady Tottington: No, Victor, no! Stop! Please! Victor! :Victor: You can hop, but you can't hide, Pesto. :continues riding the plane, then Phillip arrives, then hitting Victor on the vane :'Reverend Hedges': Beware the moon! :continue riding on both planes, then hitting Gromit's plane, then flying off a ramp :Victor: a gun Stupid interfering mutt. :attacks Gromit's plane, laughing, then grabbing the pole, then Phillip flies down, with the plane exploding, then they all scream, running away, then he continues riding the plane, looking at Victor, then Phillip arrives, then the Were-Rabbit continues hopping, then looking down, then Victor arrives, then the cup falls on the grass :'PC Mackintosh': Stand back! There may be a large rabbit dropping! :continues riding with Phillip, then grabbing the hammer, then Gromit grabs the hammer, then Phillip starts to attack Gromit, then the Were-Rabbit grabs on the pole :Victor: laughing Looks like the buck stops here. :continue with Gromit and Phillip, then blinking in red while buzzing, saying, "Insert Coins", then the plane stops, then taking a plunger at Phillip, then looking the coins, then dropping, then taking the plunger at Gromit, then opening a bag, picking a coin, then inserting it, then plane starts to go again, then starting to attack Gromit, then flying off of a ramp, then pulling a switch, saying, "Bomb Doors", then Phillip begins falling while deflating the bounce house, then Gromit uses a shovel, then laughing, holding a gun, then continue to ride in a plane, spinning, then flying :'Victor': Eat karat, bunny boy! :continues flying the plane at Victor, then shooting a gun with a golden carrot at the Were-Rabbit, then flying, then the carrot flies closer at the Were-Rabbit, then grabbing a rope, then flying on the plane with a golden carrot :Victor: the gun Potty poo! :rabbits all cheer while jumping, then letting go of the rope, giving the Were-Rabbit a high five, then the rabbits stop jumping, then flying down, then the Were-Rabbit gets down of a pole, then they both fall in the tent, then looking at the Were-Rabbit :'Victor': ''laughing No one beats Victor Quartermaine! :Lady Tottington: Is that so? Victor Consider yourself dumped. :falls on top of the van, opening a door with a big female rabbit :'Man': He's in there! There he is! Surround him! :'Mr. Leaching': There he is! Over there! :'Victor': Phillip, help me! Phillip! Do something. :eats the big female rabbit's tail, screaming :Reverend Hedges: Destroy! Drive out the monstrosity! :all run and get them, being away :'Lady Tottington': Well, let's see how he likes it. ''the doors Wallace? :pets the Were-Rabbit, then the rabbits open the doors, then being transformed back into Wallace :'Lady Tottington': Oh, Gromit. Well, at least now he's at peace. The rabbit's gone. If only there were a way to bring back Wallace. :then the rabbits all cry :Hutch: Lovely chesse, Gromit. :snaps his fingers :'Lady Tottington': Gromit? :takes it :Hutch: Don't forget the crackers. :uses the cheese to sniff at Wallace :'Wallace': Cheese? Cheese! It's me again. I'm back! Gromit! You clever mutt. Well done, old pal! ''Gromit a hug :rabbits all hug :'Wallace': Totty! :'Lady Tottington': Wallace! You're... :a box on Wallace :Wallace: Thanks, lad. :Lady Tottington: Oh, look! up a golden carrot Well, I think you deserve this, Gromit. For a brave and splendid melon. the golden carrot to Gromit We've all got a lot to thank you for. :Wallace: Every dog has his day. :Lady Tottington: And thank you, Wallace. You've saved me from a terrible marriage. All the same, it is going to be rather lonely at Tottington Hall now. Unless I have a little proposal for you, Wallace. I'm so thrilled you agreed to go through with this. :Wallace: My pleasure, Totty. One for the album, Gromit. :holds the camera :'Lady Tottington': I declare this bunny sanctuary officially open. :takes a picture, then the rabbits clap :Wallace: When you're ready, lad. Fire up the old BV6000. :pulls the switch to "Blow", then the rabbits go in the tube :'Lady Tottington': Oh, it's simply marvelous. My home, a safe haven for all things fluffy. :rabbits come out of the hole :Lady Tottington: I do hope you'll still come visit, Wallace. I'd rather got used to having you around. :Wallace: There'll always be a part of me here at Tottington Hall. Give it some more welly, lad. :last lines, as Gomit pulls the switch :'Hutch''': Cheese! We did it, everyone! Ha, ha, ha, ha... Aww! - Whoa! Keep peddling! We're not there yet! You can't see paradise if you don't pedal! Put your drumsticks into it! Put your drumsticks into it! That's what I told him, what, what. We were losing altitude, you see, and heading for a fearful prang. This is a lovely holiday. I'll be sad to go back. Safety at all times is imperative. Now, wind 'er up and... - Whee! - Let 'er go! - So... is it as good as you imagined? - No. - It's better. - Come on. I'll show you how to play cricket. 'Ey, 'ey, here's a thought. Why don't we get an egg and start our own chicken farm? That way we'll have all the eggs we could eat. Right. We'll need a chicken then. No. No, we'll need an egg. You have the egg first. That's where you get the chicken from. No, that's cobblers. If you don't have a chicken, where you gonna get an egg? From the chicken that comes from the egg. Yeah, but you have to have an egg to have a chicken. Yeah, but you gotta get the chicken first to get the egg, and then the egg... you get the chicken out. Hang on. Let's go over this again. Category:Pixar Category:Movies Category:Toy Story Category:Upcoming films